1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a reprocessing method of a semiconductor device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As electronic products are becoming multi-functional, the number of integrated circuits (ICs) and passive components included therein is increasing. The ICs may be mounted on a surface of a circuit board, and the circuit board may include as many passive components needed to facilitate signal transmission between the ICs.
An embedded circuit board may include passive components such as a resistor (R), an inductor (L), or a capacitor (C), mounted in the circuit board. If separate passive components are mounted on the surface of the circuit board, the ability to achieve slim, lightweight electronic products is limited. Accordingly, there is an increasing tendency for using the embedded circuit board.
Attempts are being made at incorporating a film-type resistor into the embedded circuit board. For example, the film-type resistor is formed by sputtering and then laser trimmed to adjust a resistance value of the resistor to have a target resistance value. However, if the laser trimmed resistor has a resistance value different from the target resistance value, the resistance value of the laser trimmed resistor cannot be re-adjusted. Thus, an erroneously laser trimmed circuit board may be deemed defective and discarded.